Lesson Zero/Gallery
Twilight's checklist Sunrise over Ponyville S2E03.png|What a beautiful day in Ponyville. Golden Oak Library sunrise S2E03.png|The Golden Oak Library during sunrise. Spike looking at quill S2E03.png|"Quills!" Twilight Sparkle checking off stuff on her to-do list S2E3.png|"Check!" Twilight looking behind S2E03.png|"Parchment!" Spike 'Check!' S2E03.png|"Check!" Spike looking at ink S2E03.png|"Extra ink!" Spike 'Check' S2E03.png|"Check." Twilight with items for a checklist S2E03.png|"Is that everything on the checklist?" Spike holding the checklist S2E3.png|Yep! Twilight talking to Spike S2E3.png|Spike with the checklist. Spike watching Twilight S2E3.png|Twilight explaining the things they need to do. Twilight instructing Spike S2E3.png|Are you ready, number one assistant? Twilight "Ready?" S2E03.png|"Ready?" Spike preparing for instructions S2E3.png|What? Spike ready S2E03.png|"Ready." Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|I think Twilight might be too happy. Spike Gives Up S2E3.png|Well, he did say he was ready. Spike drags checklist S2E3.png|Longest. Checklist. Ever. Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Now that's what you call a list Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png|Hmm... Twilight talking S2E03.png|"Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago." Spike Long List S2E3.png|Spike often questions how could he put up with Twilight Sparkle's shenanigans. Spike with quill S2E03.png|"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Twilight asking whats next S2E3.png|What's next on the checklist, Spike? Spike 'Cupcakes!' S2E03.png|"Cupcakes!" Twilight and Spike S02E03.png|Looking at the same thing with different perceptions. Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png|"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png|Nice balancing skills you have there, Mrs. Cake Spike looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|These cupcakes looks tasty. Spike being lifted by magic S2E03.png|What are you doing? Twilight looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Twilight is serious about removing the icing. Twilight not liking the cupcakes S2E3.png|An unsure Twilight Sparkle. Twilight looking at cupcakes 2 S2E03.png|Um, I cannot help but detect a variance in frosting among the cupcakes exceeding the minimum required for visual detection. Twilight pushing cupcake box S2E03.png|"See?" Twilight grinning S2E03.png|Twilight's smile, indicates she is satisfied. Mrs. Cake looking at cupcakes S2E03.png|Mrs. Cake can't see any real problems, right? Shocked Mrs. Cake S2E3.png|Ooh. Twilight After Cupcake Explanation S2E3.png|Twilight's nervous smile. Mrs. Cake dodging spatula S2E3.png|Careful there, Mrs. Cake Twilight about to 'fix' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Let's do this. Twilight removing icing S2E3.png|Mathematical precision is required! Twilight Sparkle adjusting frosting S2E03.png|Twilight "fixing" the cupcakes Moving the icing S2E03.png|How about, I move some icing here and some there. Spike dodging the icing S2E03.png|Icing,... Spike dodging the icing 2 S2E03.png|...icing everywhere! Spike has frosting in his face S2E03.png|Spike with icing on his face. Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png|Uh, Twilight? I think you should stop "fixing" the cupcakes. Cupcake fixing S02E03.png|A forewarning of the insanity that is to come. The result S2E03.png|Well, not too bad, I guess. Mrs. Cake "Much better" S2E3.png|"Umm, yes... much better," Twilight fixing the cupcakes S2E3.png|There! Order restored and enforced! So much better! Mrs. Cake surprised S2E3.png|A pleased Twilight leaving Sugarcube Corner. Twilight looking at Spike covered in icing S2E03.png|Huh? Who placed this icing-covered baby dragon over here? Spike Icing S2E3.png|After this turn of events, Twilight should squeeze 'Give a baby dragon a bath' into her agenda,... Spike Tornado Lick S2E3.png|or not. Cleaned off icing S02E03.png|How does icing taste off your own sweaty scales? The clock is ticking! Spike with rolled checklist S2E03.png|Triple checking...the list! Spike looking at checklist S2E03.png|"Triple check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Spike check S2E03.png|"Uh, check!" Spike with hand hurt S2E03.png|Oh, what happened? Spike Claw Cramp S2E3.png|Claw cramp, that's what happened. Twilight Sparkle with cupcakes S2E03.png|"Good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week." Twilight Sparkle and Spike S2E03.png|"I don't think I can write another word!" Twilight Sparkle worried face S2E03.png|Pony what. Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" Bandage Spike S2E03.png|That bandage won't stay for long Spike bad... S2E3.png|Wow. Twilight went crazy, even before she started talking to herself! Twilight Sparkle "Of course it's bad" S2E03.png|"Of course it's bad!" Twilight Sparkle talking S2E03.png|"I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week,..." Twilight Sparkle talking 2 S2E03.png|"...telling her about a lesson I learned about friendship!" Spike is overwhelmed S2E3.png|Spike is overwhelmed. Twilight Sparkle "Not every 10 days" S2E03.png|"Not every 10 days," Twilight Sparkle "Every!" S2E03.png|"Every!" Twilight Sparkle "Single!" S2E03.png|"Single!" Twilight Sparkle "Week!" S2E03.png|"Week!" Twilight Sparkle levitating the books S2E03.png|Twilight trying to find the calendar. Twilight Sparkle trying to find calendar S2E03.png|"Where's my calendar? Where's my calendar?!" Spike reaching in the drawer S2E03.png|Oh, he's got something. Spike with calendar S2E03.png|Ah, there's the calendar! Spike getting pulled away S2E03.png|An example of smear animation (poor Spike). Spike Crash S2E3.png|Crash! Twilight Sparkle looking at calendar S2E03.png|"When did we send the last one?" Spike "Last Tuesday" S2E03.png|"Last...Tuesday?" Twilight Sparkle with calendar S2E03.png|"And today is...?" Cross S2E03.png|"Tuesday?" Twilight Sparkle face S2E03.png|The most popular "Eeek! face" in the whole series. Twilight Sparkle running fast S2E03.png|"Nononononono..." Twilight Sparkle looking through window S2E03.png|"...nonononono!" Twilight realizing she will be tardy S2E3.png|Tardy! Spike moving the background S2E3.png|I wonder how long she could keep that face... Twilight Sparkle "Tar-dy" S2E03.png|"Tar-dy, Spike!" Twilight being dramatic S2E3.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic Twilight Sparkle covering in blanket S2E03.png|It's still daylight, Twilight... Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike tries to calm a panicking Twilight Sparkle. Spike pointing S2E03.png|Spike used Point! Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike S2E03.png|It's super effective! Twilight woke up! Twilight Sparkle on the bed S2E03.png|"I'm afraid I have to take that chance, Spike." Twilight Sparkle on the bed 2 S2E03.png|"This is the ruler of Equestria we're all talking about." Spike looking at Twilight. Sparkle S2E03.png|"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?" Spike and Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|"Well, why wouldn't you pass-" Twilight Sparkle "She's my teacher" S2E03.png|"She's my teacher." Spike facepalm S2E03.png|"They sent them back a grade!" Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike 2 S2E03.png|"But she won't just send me back a grade." Twilight Sparkle "Magic kindergarten" S2E03.png|"She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Twilight imagining herself being sent to Magic Kindergarten. (Is that an alicorn filly at the bottom-right corner? See also Flurry Heart.) Spike BreakingFourthWall2 S02E03.png|An unimpressed Spike Spike breaking the 4th wall again S2E3.png|Again. How could she keep a face that long? Spike with scared Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|Spike uses Distract! Spike "I've ever heard" S2E03.png|"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Spike talking S2E03.png|"You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten." Spike S2E03.png|Spike being proud. Spike looking at Twilight Sparkle 2 S2E03.png|"Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem..." Twilight Sparkle is talking S2E03.png|"...and get that letter to Princess Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle "Before sundown" S2E03.png|"...before sundown!" Spike sigh S2E03.png|Twilight keeping a face for a long time must run in her family... ...and Spike is unamused. Twilight Sparkle "So..." S2E03.png|"So..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike S2E03.png|"...got any problems, troubles, conundrums,..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 2 S2E03.png|"...or any other sort of issues, major or minor,..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 3 S2E03.png|"...that I as a..." Twilight Sparkle asking Spike 4 S2E03.png|"...good friend can help you solve?" Spike thinking S2E03.png|Spike thinking Spike thinking 2 S2E03.png|Still thinking Spike thinking 3 S2E03.png|'Still' thinking. Spike "I got nothing" S2E03.png|Well I'm not entirely sure how to help a friend cope with post-traumatic stress disorder. Twilight Sparkle upset S2E03.png|Err, whatever... Twilight Sparkle "Then it looks like" S2E03.png|Because I'm going to find somepony who has a friendship problem. Twilight Sparkle leaving S2E03.png|And off I go! Spike looking at Twilight Sparkle leaving S2E03.png|And she goes... Spike touching his head S2E03.png|"Ugh..." Spike "This won't end well" S2E03.png|"This won't end well." Finding a friendship problem Twilight walking S02E03.png|Looking for problems? How often do you get to hear that? Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png|"You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle "Has to be somepony" S2E03.png|"Has to be somepony..." Twilight Sparkle "Who needs the help" S2E03.png|"...who needs the help..." Twilight Sparkle "Of a good friend" S2E03.png|"...of a good friend. Twilight Sparkle hears screaming S2E03.png|That screaming sounds familiar. Twilight sparkling S02E03.png|I found it!!! Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png|Twilight comes to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle at the door S2E03.png|"Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!" Rarity on table S2E03.png|"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee..." Rarity "Why" S2E03.png|"Why?!" Rarity "Why" 2 S2E03.png|"Why"?! Rarity "Why" 3 S2E03.png|"Why-y?!" Rarity "Of all the worst things" S2E03.png|"Of all the worst things that could happen!" Rarity "This is!" S2E03.png|"This is..." Rarity "The!" S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" S2E03.png|"Possible!" Rarity super close-up "Thing!" S2E03.png|"Thing!" Twilight Sparkle's eye sparkling S2E03.png|Yes, a problem! Twilight Sparkle asking Rarity what happened S2E03.png|"What happened?" Twilight Sparkle "Are you alright" S2E03.png|"Are you alright?" Rarity lost ribbon S2E03.png|"I lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon!" Rarity "I have searched" S2E03.png|"I have searched..." Rarity shows Twilight where she looked for the ribbon S2E03.png|"...high..." Rarity "Searched low" S2E03.png|"...and I searched low." Rarity tells Twilight that she searched low S2E03.png|And low again. Rarity depressed S2E03.png|Hmmph... I can't live without it. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|The floors are not clean enough to lie on. Rarity lying on a sofa S2E03.png|"Anywhe-e-e-e-ere!" Twilight extremely happy S2E3.png|An opportunity knocks for Twilight Sparkle, or in this case, cries for her. Rarity lay down crying S2E3.png|Of all the things I lost. Rarity being more of a drama queen S2E3.png|Whyyyyy! Twilight never fear S2E3.png|"Never fear, Rarity." Twilight Sparkle with sunburst in background S2E03.png|"As your friend, I will do my best to help you fi-" Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." Rarity found ribbon S2E03.png|Looks like the search won't be necessary. Rarity finds what she was looking for S2E03.png|Rarity recovers her, oh, so precious ribbon. Twilight Sparkle in the back S2E03.png|"So, you just lost your ribbon?" Rarity with scissor S2E03.png|"And now you found it?" Rarity "Yeah" S2E03.png|"Yeah". Or as Big Mac says, "Eeyup." Twilight Sparkle "Nothing else is" S2E03.png|"And nothing else is..." Twilight Sparkle "Bothering you" S2E03.png|"...bothering you?" Twilight Sparkle "Nothing that I" S2E03.png|"Nothing that I..." Twilight Sparkle "As a good friend" S2E03.png|"...as a good friend can help you solve." Twilight Sparkle smiling S2E03.png|That face means "Please". Rarity "There is one thing" S2E03.png|"There is one thing." Rarity Duckface S2E3.png|That's a nice duck face Rarity. Twilight Excited S2E3.png|Twilight: excited at the chance to help. Rarity and Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png|The measuring tape is right there, can you get it? Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png|"Um, okay." Twilight Sparkle sigh S2E03.png|''Sigh.'' Bringing measuring tape to Rarity S2E03.png|Here you go. Rarity "Is there something" S2E03.png|"Is there something bother-" Rarity is something bother S2E3.png|Wait, Twilight? Rarity noticed Twilight Sparkle gone S2E03.png|Where did she go? Twilight walking2 S02E03.png|Four friends still remain to be "helped". Rainbow Dash about to kick the old barn S2E03.png|Everypony was Kung-Fu Fighting! Hole S2E03.png|That's a nice looking hole. Rainbow Dash looking at barn S2E03.png|Raze this barn/Raze this barn/One/Two/Three/Four... Rainbow Dash covered in debris S2E3.png|OSHA regulations always require the use of eye protection. Rainbow Dash shaking S2E03.png|Shaking herself. Rainbow Dash about to hit barn S2E03.png|I got you, barn! Applejack taking cover from the derbis created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|Take cover, Applejack! Applejack drops down to the ground for cover from debris created by Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|Applejack takes cover. Applejack looking back S2E03.png|Is it safe to look? Rainbow Dash Karate Chop S2E3.png|Demolishing the barn. Rainbow Dash kicking S02E03.png|Rainbow Smash! Rainbow Dash Biting Wood S2E3.png|Even her teeth are lethal! Rainbow Dash throwing piece of wood S2E03.png|Rainbow Dash smashing the Sweet Apple Acres barnyard like a flying Hulk. Piece of wood thrown away S2E03.png|A missile is born. Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png|Twilight comes within inches of death. Twilight Sparkle sees Rainbow Dash destroying barn S2E03.png|"What in the world!" Twilight Sparkle "Must be angry" S2E03.png|"Rainbow must be angry..." Twilight Sparkle "With Applejack" S2E03.png|"...with Applejack." Twilight Sparkle "Hate her guts" S2E03.png|"She must hate her guts!" Twilight "how wonderful!" S02E03.png|"How wonderful!" Rainbow Dash flying fast S2E03.png|Apparently hitting a barn travelling faster than sound does not hurt you. Rainbow Dash being stopped S2E03.png|What happened? Twilight holds Rainbow Dash by the tail with her magic S2E03.png|I'm hanging here... Twilight Sparkle "I know you're" S2E03.png|"I know you're upset..." Twilight Sparkle "Upset with Applejack" S2E03.png|"...with Applejack..." Twilight Sparkle winking S2E03.png|"...but don't worry!" Twilight Stopping Rainbow Dash with Magic S2E03.png|Your tail looks better this way, Rainbow. Twilight Sparkle "Good friend" S2E03.png|"...that I as a good friend..." Rainbow Dash about to fall S2E03.png|"...could help you resolve your problem!" Rainbow Dash "Are you talking about" S2E03.png|"Uh, what are you talking about?" Twilight "Oh Rainbow Dash" S2E3.png|"Oh, Rainbow Dash." Twilight 'You don't have to hide your feelings from me' S2E3.png|"You don't have to hide your feelings from me." Twilights holds Rainbow Dash close to her S2E03.png|"I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight." Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png|Tell me about your mother. Twilight Sparkle patting Rainbow Dash's head S2E03.png Twilight 'your issues with Applejack' S2E3.png|"Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?" No issues with Applejack S02E03.png|I don't have issues with Applejack. Twilight 'You don't?' S2E3.png|"You don't?" Twilight 'Then why are you destroying her property?' S2E3.png|"Then why are you destroying her property?" Rainbow Dash "She asked me to" S2E03.png|"Because she asked me to." Rainbow Dash 'Right, Applejack?' S2E3.png|"Right, Applejack?" Applejack putting helmet on S02E03.png|"Yes ma'am." Applejack getting ready for cover S2E3.png|"I want to put up a new barn, but the old one's got to come down first." Applejack "Get back to it" S2E03.png|"Get back to it, RD." Rainbow Dash "You got it" S2E03.png|"You got it, boss!" Applejack 'I'd take cover if I were you' S2E3.png|I'd take cover if I were you! Rainbow Dash flying through circle of clouds S2E03.png|Dashing through the clouds. Rainbow ready to destroy barn S2E03.png|Ready... Set... Twilight Sparkle yelp S2E03.png|Uh-oh. Applejack and Twilight taking cover S2E3.png|(taking cover) Rainbow Dash before impact S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash before the impact. Rainbow Dash demolishing barn explosion cloud S2E3.png|Rainbow Dash demolishing the barn Rainbow Dash causes a big explosion S2E03.png|Atomic Rainboom The remains of the barn S2E03.png|A pile of broken wood. Applejack yeah S02E03.png|Good work Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle with messy mane S2E03.png|The first stage of her messy mane. Twilight smile error S02E03.png|Happy that she gets to facehoof? Twilight facehoof S02E03.png|Scary. And irrelevant to my conundrum. Twilight walking3 S02E03.png|Her mane's starting to get messy. Twilight Sparkle going to Fluttershy's home S2E03.png|Twilight walking over to Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight Sparkle looking S2E03.png|Now where is Fluttershy? Twilight Sparkle sees something S2E03.png|Huh? Bear about to roar on Fluttershy S2E03.png|Oh, there she is...with a bear?! Fluttershy Bear Growl S2E3.png|Fluttershy versus bear. Fluttershy going through under the bear S2E03.png|Growl! Bear looking under S2E03.png|Where is she? Fluttershy Bear Kick S2E03.png|Back-Breaking Pegasus Kick! Fluttershy grabbing bear's leg S2E03.png|Fluttershy? What happened to your soft side? Fluttershy pulling bear's leg S2E03.png|Flexibility-Straining Leg Pull Technique! Fluttershy wrestling a bear S2E03.png|The new ECW (Equestria Championship Wrestling) champion of the world. Winning by tapout! Fluttershy! Twilight Sparkle seeing Fluttershy 'fighting' a bear S2E03.png|What is going on? Fluttershy stomping on bear S2E03.png|Merciless Aerial Stomping Method! Bear with tears S2E03.png|Stop it, please. Twilight Sparkle surprised S2E03.png|Twilight pretty much mirrors our reaction to the whole scene. Fluttershy about to break bear's neck S2E03.png|Finish Him! Fluttershy snaps bear's neck S02E03.png|Neck-Snapping of Psychotic Violence Kata! Fluttershy Bear K.O. S2E3.png|Fluttershy wins! Fatality. Twilight Sparkle getting worried S2E03.png|Why would she..? Twilight Sparkle getting worried 2 S2E03.png|Twilight's getting worried. Fluttershy Massaging Bear S2E3.png|Fluttershy has fully mastered the Path of The Chiropractor Style. Worrying Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|"It's fine." Twilight Sparkle on the bench S2E03.png|"It'll all be fine! The day isn't over yet." Twilight hesitate S02E03.png|gasps "But it WILL be over soon!" Twilight Sparkle on the bench 2 S2E03.png|groans Twilight tears S02E03.png|Splash on my horn's reflection Twilight panic S02E03.png|"It will all be over! My time in Ponyville, my advanced studies!" Twilight Sparkle "You're a good student" S2E03.png|Mental Twilight: "No, no, you're a good student." Twilight Sparkle making a grin S2E03.png|"You can do this!" TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Telling her doubtful self to have some confidence... in herself. Twilight talking to herself S02E03.png|Doubtful Twilight: "Oh, but what if I can't?" Twilight pushy S02E03.png|Mental Twilight: "You can! You just have..." Twilight tears S02E03.png|"...to keep it together!" Twilight pushy2 S02E03.png|"Keep it together!" Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png|Again, Twilight keeps a weird face for an abnormally long time. Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png|"Are you talking to... yourself?" Twilight staring S02E03.png|The twilight stare or the Twilight Zone Spike trying to get Twilight Sparkle's attention S2E03.png|Spike: "Twilight?" Twilight snapout S02E03.png|! Twilight Sparkle hearing something S2E03.png|I hear something. Foals playing S2E03.png|Fillies at a distance. Fillies laughing off screen S2E3.png Fillies laughing at Twilight S2E3.png Spike BreakingFourthWall3 S02E03.png|Spike, leave the fourth wall alone, will ya? Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|"Snap out of it!" Twilight gasp S02E03.png|"Huh?" Spike worried S02E03.png|"Are you OK?" Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Fillies playing jump rope. Twilight twitch S02E03.png|Woe is me. Twilight eyes covered S02E03.png|I guess something's wrong with my eyes. Spike box S02E03.png|Quit freaking out and go to the picnic already! Spike telling Twilight Sparkle about picnic S2E03.png|You forgot about the picnic. Twilight Cupcakes S2E3.png|"The picnic!" Spike creeped out S2E03.png|Spike's reaction is pretty much how the fans reacted to Twilight's craziness. Twilight Sparkle going with the cupcake box S2E03.png|"I should go see my friends!" Spike "Glad you've come" S2E03.png|"Glad you've come to your senses!" Twilight goes cuckoo Pinkie Pie hopping with basket S2E03.png|Pinkie just doing what she does everyday. Pinkie Pie carrying a basket S2E03.png|Pinkie Pie's food is a lie. Pinkie Pie putting down basket S2E03.png|I wonder what's under that cloth. Pinkie Pie pulling cloth S2E03.png|I got a surprise! balloon basket S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. Rarity searching S02E03.png|Oh where is that thing?! Rarity "I did" S2E03.png|"I did!" Rarity shocked S02E03.png|Its missing!! Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png|Deal with it. Rarity "This is!" 2 S2E03.png|Oh, here we go again. "This is!" Rarity "The!" 2 S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" 2 S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" 2 S2E03.png|"Possible!" Rarity "Thing!" 2 S2E03.png|"Thing!" Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png|Where does she get all of these?! Rarity on sofa S2E03.png|So this is whining? Rarity on sofa 2 S2E03.png|When will somepony appreciate my drama? staring S02E03.png|...what? Rarity "You didn't expect" S2E03.png|"You didn't expect me..." Rarity didn't expect me S2E3.png|"...to lay on the grass, did you?" Rainbow Dash putting on sunglasses S2E03.png|Dash turning on her swag. Rainbow Dash chillin' S02E03.png|Dude, check out these rad shades! cupcakes crushed S02E03.png|Doh!! You crushed those cupcakes! Twilight donkey S02E03.png|Hee-haw!!! Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png|Are the ponies giving up? NO!!! Applejack and Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|What happened to you, Twilight? Applejack "You alright" S2E03.png|"You all right, hun?" Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png|Twilight: "No!" Twilight Sparkle "not alright" S2E03.png|"I am not all right!" Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png|I need your help! Without you, I'm more doomed than a G3 pony in Tambelon! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|The baffled crowd. Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png|"It's just terrible." Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png|“Yes?!” Twilight Sparkle "Simply awful" S2E03.png|"Simply awful." Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle "Need your help" S2E03.png|It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle telling friends S2E03.png|"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue..." Twilight Sparkle "Learn anything about" S2E03.png|"...and I haven't learned anything about..." Twilight Sparkle "Friendship!" S2E03.png|"...friendship!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png|Worried over nothing-right? Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png|"Oh, thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened." Twilight Sparkle making sounds S2E03.png|Twilight can't comprehend why her friends are so dense. Twilight Sparkle "Has happened" S2E03.png|"Something awful has happened!" Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png|Pufferfish Rarity. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity S2E03.png|"...I'll be tardy!" Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png|"Tardy!" Fluttershy giggling S2E03.png|giggling Twilight Sparkle red face S2E03.png|growls like a savage dog Applejack: "No offense, sugar cube..." Applejack pushing Twilight Sparkle's hoof S2E03.png|"...but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." Twilight Sparkle "Not nothing" S2E03.png|"This is not nothing!" Twilight Sparkle "This is everything" S2E03.png|"This is everything!" Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|"I need you guys to help me..." Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Fluttershy S2E03.png|"...find somepony with a problem I can fix..." Twilight Sparkle with face up S2E03.png|"...before sundown!" Twilight Sparkle "Depends on it" S2E03.png|"MY WHOLE LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Pinkie Pie scared of Twilight S2E3.png|"Oh, ho! Twilight, you're such a crack-up!" Pinkie Pie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? Twilight Sparkle's friends S2E03.png|Applejack: "Have a seat and stop sweatin' small stuff." Twilight Sparkle groan S2E03.png|groaning Twilight Sparkle walking away S2E03.png|Screw you ponies! Twilight Sparkle groan 2 S2E03.png|even louder Fluttershy and Applejack S2E03.png|"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Rarity what a drama queen S2E3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Pot, you need to stop talking smack about kettle. Rarity relatively speaking S2E3.png|It takes one to know one. Rarity Smug S2E3.png|"...relatively speaking." *Smug* Creating a friendship problem Twilight Sparkle looking through the window S2E03.png|"Clock is ticking, Twilight!" "The clock..." S2E03.png|"Clock..." Twilight running out of time 2 S2E3.png|"...is..." Clock is ticking S02E03.png|"...ticking-guh!" Twilight Sparkle weird face S2E03.png|Would Twilight get over with her fears and stop looking crazy? Twilight Sparkle "Keep it together" S2E03.png|"Keep it together." Twilight Sparkle "If i can't" S2E03.png|"If I can't FIND a friendship problem..." Twilight Sparkle with messed up mane S2E03.png|Transformation complete! Twilight 'I'll make a friendship problem!' S2E3.png|"...I'll MAKE a friendship problem!" Ooh-ah, Celestia will not be pleased. Twilight opens the Chest S02E03.png|This is the perfect plan. Bird in Nest S2E3.png|Oh look, a nice bird's nest! (sarcasm) Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Twilight and her weird looking grin. Twilight appears from the bushes S2E3.png|"Eeheeheehee..." Twilight sees the CMC playing with a ball S2E03.png|Ooooh! The perfect targets! CMC playing S02E03.png|The CMC aren't trying to get their cutie marks for once. Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|The ball seems heavier than usual... Ball S2E03.png|What is going on with the ball? Ball becomes bigger S2E03.png|Why is the ball getting bigger? Twilight appearing to the CMC S2E3.png|Oh, because of Twilight Twilight Sparkle "Hi girls" S2E3.png|"Hi, giiiiirls!" Apple Bloom "Hi Twilight" S2E03.png|"Oh, hi, Twilight." CMC looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|"How's it--" Twilight freaking out S2E3.png|"Gur-rate!" Closeup of Twilight Sparkle's face S2E03.png|"Just great." Twilight creeping out the CMC S2E3.png|"You three are look like you doing great too!" Twilight Sparkle looking at Apple Bloom S2E03.png|"Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another..." Twilight appearing out of nowhere S2E3.png|"...good..." Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|"...friend!" Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png|"This is Smarty Pants." Twilight with Mrs. Smarty Pants S2E3.png|"She was mine when I was your age..." Smarty Pants being shown to CMC S2E03.png|"...and now I want to give her to you!" Smarty Pants S2E03.png|''Run away! She's gone mad!'' Scootaloo "She's...great" S2E03.png|"Uh, she's, uh... great." Apple Bloom "Yeah. Great." S2E03.png|"Yeah... great." Sweetie Belle "Like her" S2E03.png|"I really like her..." Sweetie Belle "Mane" S2E03.png|"...mane?" Twilight Sparkle "She even comes" S2E03.png|"She even comes with..." Scootaloo given a notebook S2E03.png|"...her own notebook..." Sweetie Belle given a quill S2E03.png|"...and quill..." Twilight Sparkle and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|"...for when you want to "pretend" she's doing her homework." TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Didn't know a pony's neck could bend that way... Scootaloo "Great" S2E03.png|"That's, um... great." I really like her mane? S2E3.png|"I really like her..." Sweetie Belle "Mane" 2 S2E03.png|"...mane?" You already said that, love. CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png|"I just hope the fact that there are..." Twilight Sparkle, Smarty Pants and CMC S2E03.png|"...three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem." Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|"I'd "hate" to cause a riff between such good friends." This was your plan all along, you crazy sicko! Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|Cuckoo, cuckoo! CMC surprised S2E03.png|Mental Twilight: "So, who wants to play with her first?!" Apple Bloom talking S2E03.png|"Uh, you should play with her first, Sweetie Belle, you know, 'cause you like her mane so much." Sweetie Belle "Nonono" S2E03.png|"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Scootaloo and Smarty Pants S2E03.png|"I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first." Scootaloo "I'd love to" S2E03.png|"I'd love to..." Scootaloo "But um" S2E03.png|"...but, um..." Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom S2E03.png|"You take her, Apple Bloom." Scootaloo pulling Apple Bloom's mane S2E03.png|Hey, look! Manebiting instead of tailbiting! Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off S2E03.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." Twilight Sparkle thinking of something S2E03.png|''"I gotta think of something. Think, think, think, think, think, Twilight, think!"'' DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png|''"That's it!"'' Twilight Sparkle "Going to like" S2E03.png|"Ooh, you're going to LIKE Smarty Pants..." Twilight Sparkle "More than anything" S2E03.png|"...and you're gonna like her more than anything." Twilight Sparkle casting spell S2E03.png|Twilight Sparkle, use Attract! Enchanting Smarty Pants S2E03.png|By the magical power of Twilight Sparkle, you will love her even more than everything! Smarty Pants id S2E3.png|Smarty Pants. Scootaloo wide eyed S2E3.png|What's happening to me? Scootaloo Doll Love S2E3.png|"I want it!" Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|"I NEED it!" Sweetie Belle Doll Love S2E3.png|"I REALLY like her mane!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|The CMC fall under the Smarty Pants spell CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Five, four, three, two, one... CMC fighting S2E03.png|"I want it! I saw it first! No, I'' saw it first!" Twilight Sparkle looking at CMC fighting S2E03.png|"The Want-it Need-it Spell." Twilight works everytime S2E3.png|"Works every time." Twilight ok ok break S2E3.png|Twilight Sparkle is here to save the day!.... That she ruined. Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|"I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-" Twilight Sparkle getting pushed away S2E03.png|What? Not going insane? Not being impetuous? Twilight after hit S2E3.png|I need to start checking just how effective my magic can be. Twilight Sparkle "C'mon girls" S2E03.png|"C'mon girls." Twilight Sparkle looking at CMC fighting 2 S2E03.png|"Don't you think we need to share?" Apple Bloom "No way" S2E03.png|"No way!" Twilight Sparkle groan 3 S2E03.png|A frustrated Twilight. Twilight Sparkle enters the fight S2E03.png|Give me back that doll, you girls! Twilight upside down near Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Thrown into Big McIntosh Twilight asks Big Mac for help S2E03.png|Big McIntosh, I need your help. Twilight Sparkle pointing at CMC fighting S2E03.png|You have to get that doll from those girls! Big McIntosh "Eeyup" S02E03.png|Eeyup... Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png|Big McIntosh about to take the doll Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png|Easy In... Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png|... Easy Out. Twilight Sparkle thanking Big McIntosh S2E03.png|Thank you. Back to magic kindergarten? Twilight Sparkle about to take doll S2E03.png|Now you can give me that doll back and everything will be fine. Big Mac is charmed S2E03.png|Big McIntosh is charmed. Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head S2E3.png|"Stick a cupcake in my eye!" Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png|Why are ponies running around with hearts in their eyes? Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png|Big Mac is pursued Mayor Shock 2 S2E3.png|Did somepony say there's free barbeque?! Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|More can join the party! Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png|That incredible, amazing doll! Linked Hearts running S2E03.png The ponies run towards Smarty Pants S2E03.png|Where do they all appear from? Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Maybe next time, Big McIntosh Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|You ponies will never get this doll! Twilight can't reach S02E03.png|Now you see it,... Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png|...now you don't! Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png|"Gimme that!!" Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Mayor loves Miss Smarty Pants Mayor running with Smarty Pants S2E03.png|This is mine! Mayor escape S02E03.png|Now to escape! Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png|Big McIntosh causes an explosion of ponies. Big McIntosh Nope S2E3.png|"...NOPE!" Twilight "what've I done" S2E3.png|Whoa,Twilight's getting old. Applejack chillin S02E03.png|A rustic and relaxed look. Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Umm... Applejack chewing on straw S02E03.png|What's up there? Applejack hears something S2E03.png|"Y'all hear that?" Ponies running S2E03.png|Stampede! Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png|"What in the name of all things oats 'n apples..." Applejack "Going on here" S2E03.png|"...is going on here?" Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Intercept! Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|Contact! Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|Flight! Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png|Incercept #2! Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png|Contact #2! Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|For an old raggedy doll, Smarty Pants is remarkably resilient. Dash has no idea what's going on S02E03.png|ಠ_ಠ Rainbow Dash eyes S02E03.png|Uh oh...looks like Rainbow Dash's gonna be infect— Twilight Sparkle closing Rainbow's eyes S2E03.png|"Don't look at it!" Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" Twilight Sparkle shielding Rarity's eyes S2E03.png|"My Smarty Pants doll!" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png|Your hair.. is so... SOFT Twilight Sparkle on the ground S2E03.png|"I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle "The day is almost over" S2E03.png|"The day is almost over!" Applejack "Not almost" S2E03.png|"Not almost." Twilight doomed S02E03.png|Oh I'm doomed... Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png|"Twilight Sparkle!!!" Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Now look what you've done, Twilight! Princess Celestia is mad at you! Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png|Oh mah stars... Celestia flash S02E03.png|By the power vested in me as Celestia Invictus, I declare an end to this! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|The pairings after the fight. Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Well, this is awkward... The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png|How red can my face get? The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png|We were fighting over... this? Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Let us never speak of this again. Mayor stepping on Smarty Pants S2E03.png|How can I better show my disdain? Big McIntosh looking around for others S2E3.png|Nopony's looking, right? Big McIntosh Smartypants S02E03.png|Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants re-united. Twilight crouching S02E03.png|Twilight is a limbo boss. Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png|This ain't gonna be good... Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|"Meet me in the library." Twilight goodbye S02E03.png|Goodbye everypony... Twilight tearful S02E03.png|"If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten." Twilight Sparkle walking away depressed S2E03.png|"Back in Canterlot." Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png|So there really was a problem? Pinkie Pie "Never gonna see" S2E03.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight..." Pinkie Pie putting hoof on face S2E03.png|"...again." Applejack and Pinkie S2E03.png|"What are we gonna do, y'all?" Rarity overreacts S2E03.png|"How could this happen?!" Rarity "This is!" 3 S2E03.png|Well, that's the third time. "This is!" Rarity "The!" 3 S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" 3 S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" 3 S2E03.png|"Possible!" Rarity "Thing!" 3 S2E03.png|"Thing!" Friends looking at Rarity S2E03.png|"What?" Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|"I really mean it this time!" Twilight's apology Spike at bookshelf S2E03.png|Oh no, Twilight is going to get busted. Twilight Sparkle talking to Princess Celestia S2E03.png|"I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline." Twilight Sparkle "I'm a bad student" S2E3.png|"I'm a bad student." Twilight Sparkle face down S2E03.png|"I'm...tardy." Princess Celestia talking S2E03.png|"I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Twilight crouching2 S02E03.png|So I went crazy for ''nothing? Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png|Just in time! Rainbow Dash rolling S2E03.png|Entering the library, Rainbow Dash style! Rainbow Dash stop! S02E03.png|Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn to save the day! Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Celestia "I'm listening" S2E03.png|"I'm listening." Fluttershy confess S02E03.png|"Please, your Highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset." Rainbow Dash explaining S2E03.png|"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about..." Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png|"...wasn't worth worrying about." Applejack worried S02E03.png|Well... Applejack confess S02E03.png|It was my fault. Rarity confess S02E03.png|And mine as well. Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|I'm listening... Fluttershy confess2 S02E03.png|See? It was all our fault. Princess Celestia S2E03.png|Well, it is decided. Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png|A little proposition for you all... Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|"Mmhmm." Twilight Sparkle in Celestia's shadow S2E03.png|That is quite a shadow. Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png|"On one condition." Celestia "From this day forth" S2E03.png|"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, ..." Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png|All of us? Celestia "When and only when you happen to discover them" S2E3.png|"When, and ONLY when, you happen to discover them." Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png|Yay! Twilight Sparkle with a grin S2E03.png|This changes everything. Celestia at the end of the balcony S2E3.png|Equestria's shortest runway. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia S2E03.png|"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you." Spike looking S2E03.png|She sees me?! Better go away. Twilight Sparkle's friends looking S2E03.png|The art of eavesdropping. Celestia "Expecting some mail" S2E03.png|"I'm expecting some mail." Twilight Sparkle looking at Celestia flying S2E03.png|And everything is good. Spark of lights S2E03.png|Let's write that letter, shall we? Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png|"Spike, take a letter." Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png|All set. Twilight Hugs Spike S2E3.png|Aww, how cute. Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png|Storytime... Applejack giving her report S02E03.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|"We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously." Rainbow telling lesson S2E03.png|"Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about." Rarity telling lesson S2E03.png|"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..." Pinkie Pie telling lesson S2E03.png|"...into an enormously huge..." Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|"...entire-town-in-total-chaos..." Pinkie Pie landing S2E03.png|"...Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Applejack dictating to Spike S2E3.png|"Signed, your loyal subjects." Spike looking to the side S2E3.png|Is anyone going to see this? Spike writing S2E3.png|Spike showing off he's the better pony friend... er... dragon friend. Twilight Sparkle looking at Spike writing S2E03.png|You have horrible writing, Spike. Keep up the good work. Twilight shaking her head S2E3.png|Erase it! Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png|Seriously? Even Fluttershy is unamused . Spike crossing the letter S2E03.png|Oh well, guess I should just cross this, because you can't erase pens. Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png|The best way to end an episode. Spike snorting S2E3.png|Spike's not pleased. pl:Lekcja zerowa/Galeria